gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2010
Events in 2010 January *'January 4' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 6th, the Mood Bubble and Happy Birthday items were removed. *'January 6' - New Email Notification Options Ahoy! *'January 7' - La Victoire update: New Birthday Goodies - Birthstone cape, Birthday balloons, and holdable Gift boxes. *'January 8' - Gaia Doin' Good: Read the Stories! *'January 8' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Mizuchi's Jewel is released, while the Lyndexer and Seracila evolved. *'January 11' - Gold Shop update: Formalwear, Hats & More - Champagne Set and Domini Set. Maid Feather Dusters, Vaudeville Canes, and Deerstalker Hat (Barton Boutique), a White Cane and Rolled Sweatpants (Junk in the Trunk), a Tiger set and Regular Pipe (Global Imports). *'January 12' - PuriGaia: Create and Share Gaia Photo Collages on Facebook. *'January 12' - Gaia Labs is announced. *'January 13' - La Victoire update: Death Roach, Spirit Pyre & zOMG! Bundle. - Death Roach, Spirit Pyre, the zOMG! Double Trouble Bundle includes both of the above listed, plus two bonus goodies: the Death Roach Aquarium Mini-Monster and the exclusive Tiny Terror Aquarium Mini-Monster. *'January 14' - Devastating Earthquake in Haiti: You Can Help. For every dollar donated by Gaians, Gaia Online would send two dollars to the helping of Haiti. *'January 14' - EI Report: Hidden Ace evolved, and the Reve Rouille completed its evolution. *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Layla and Majnun.' *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Snow Apple: leaving the Cash Shop on 1/21. *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 20th, the Plushies, Masks, and items from the Holiday category were removed. *'January 20' - La Victoire update: Gifts for your friends - Congratulations banner, Thank You Gift with some flowers and bon-bons, and a Get Well Soon teddy bear. Combat gear - Foot Soldier's Blade and Foot Soldier's Shield. *'January 21' - Community Spotlight: Any Volunteers. *'January 22' - Follow Gaia updates on other sites: MySpace, Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, RSS. *'January 26' - La Victoire update: Love Charm RIG is released. *'January 26' - Sponsorship: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom trailer. *'January 28' - Watch the Grammys with us - Gaians encouraged to watch the Grammy Awards and chat. *'January 28' - Blog Post: Introducing Gaia Online's Blog. *'January 29' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel and Seracila Pendant evolved. February *'February 1 ' - Gold Shop update: Doctor, Nurse and Sweetheart. Medical Mask, Slung Over Stethoscope, Nurse Cap, Nurse Shoes, Med-Tek IV Pump, Nurse Uniform, Latex Gloves, Thermometers, Stainless Steel Scalpel, and Stainless Steel Bonesaw (Jock Strap), Drunken-Fu Tie, Rocker Tie, Disheveled Tie (Durem Depot), Feel Better Lolly (Junk in the Trunk), Sweetheart Mary-Janes, Sweetheart Stockings, Sweetheart Silk Top Hat, Sweetheart Silk Shirt, Sweetheart Vest, Sweetheart Ruffled Dress, Sweetheart Pants, Sweetheart Bonnet (Ruby's Rack), Scholarly Spectacles, Scene Glasses, Half-Framed Glasses (Bartons Jewelers). *'February 1 ' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Thursday, February 4th, the Wedding set and Long-Stem Red Rose were removed. *'February 1' - Ocean Party app released on Facebook. *'February 3' - La Victoire update: Winter Bride and Winter Groom items, and new Heartstrings. *'February 4' - Super Bowl Live Chat: Discuss the Crazy Ads. *'February 5' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Compass of Seidh is released, while the Hidden Ace and The Case of Pietro evolved. *'February 8' - Gaia Cinema update: The Roadents. By watching the video, Gaians could get a Roadents item. *'February 8' - La Victoire update: Valentine's Day goodies. Chanho the Tiger Plushie, Heavenly Unmentionables, Thief of Hearts, and a bundle includes Golden Wings. *'February 9' - Winter Olympics chat, and a chance to with 2500g if Gaians made correct predictions on the events. *'February 10' - Shopping "The Mall" released: Gaia Shops have easy access tabs leading to Marketplace, Monthly Collectibles, Rig Box, and Evolving Items. *'February 10' - Gaia Event: Valentine's Day '10: Spread Some Love *'February 11' - Gaia Meet-Ups: A Chance to Mingle with Other Gaians. *'February 12' - La Victoire announcement: Love Charm: leaving the Cash Shop on 2/17. *'February 12' - New in zOMG: The Sweetheart Ring. *'February 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Scarlet Rose and Grim Reaper.' *'February 16' - Haiti Relief: Gaia Online sent their donation, matching Gaians donations. *'February 17' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland Category:Years